Summer time
by epicwinston
Summary: Post skullboy. The summer holidays begin and well...The heat begins to get to James and Filia. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

So here's the lemon fanfic I talked about. In truth I thought about not doing this, a week or two my GF had to leave my town.  
We still keep in touch and she encouraged me to keep on making fanfics. So this one is for her.

'Alright summer time!' Filia yelled out as school had ended for the summer holidays.

'We get to kick back and relax!' Carol said.

James was talking to two boys in his class. Ever since he moved into the school he got along great with pretty much everyone.  
Filia waved at him and he smiled back. 'That guy is a one of a kind.' Filia thought.

Filia then noticed an old man, in his mid 60's greet James. He spoke to him and then left.  
She and Carol walked up to James to ask him who that person was. 'He's my Sensei. He needs me to go back to the dojo. He's going to talk with .'

The two girls nodded and James left them to thier own thoughts. Filia and Carol walked to Filia's house. 'I need to go for music practice! See you later Filia!'

She waved Carol goodbye and went to her room. Her parents were out for long periods of time, on business trips they called it.  
The girl turned on her radio and looked out the window. She thought of the recent events, meeting James, Samson getting killed.  
Looking back she wondered what would have happened if James did not appear when he did. She may have ended up dead in an alleyway for all she knew.  
She chose not to dwell on that for very long. The girl listened to her radio as it talked about James defeating the skull heart. 'This just in. The young man known as James Rand has been seen in the local high school. He is now opening a dojo for people to learn his fighting skill. More news at the top of the hour.'

Jazz music played in the room as Filia gazed at the ceiling. 'Maybe I should visit him later on.'

And sure enough the sun was setting as Filia made her way to the dojo of James. She peeked inside and saw that James had just finished a lesson. 'Okay people see you next time!' James said as he dried himself off from sweat. Filia had to take in the well trained chest of his.

As the students exited Filia went into the dojo. In the large middle room were a wide amount of mats. A door to Filia's left had 'Bathroom' on it.  
Another door next to James led to upstairs to the bedrooms.

Filia sneaked up on James and then covered his eyes with her hands. 'Guess who?'

'That you Ms Fortune?'

Filia put her hands away as James turned around. She pouted as she said 'Nope she would have broken in rather than use the front door James.'

'I know Filia. Did you want to talk about something?'

Filia turned her head and blushed a little. She began to fiddle with one of the hair strands at her front. Her hair was long, black and down to her hips.  
'So how did you get this place?'

James smiled and said 'As thanks for saving the day. Parasoul gave me and my Sensei this place. He teaches classes and I help on holidays and Sundays every now and then.'

Filia nodded and said 'Shall we have something to drink?'

James said yes and Filia checked the nearby fridge. She noticed a large white bottle with some Mandarin written on it.  
'What's this?'

'Filia you don't want to drink that.'

'Why not?'

'It's...alcohol. The name is sake.'

'What's it taste like?'

'...Kinda sweet. We normally use it for cuts. Helps numb the pain. I tried it and my Sensei chaught me.'

'What happened?'

'He put it back and said 'You're young and curious so I understand. But don't try it again James.'

'Right better put it back then.'

James asked Filia if she was in the mood for some TV. She nodded and James said 'The TV is upstairs.'

The two teens went up the stairs to the bedrooms. James opened his door to show a small room. A small window with a small television. The bed was a futon.  
'Odd sort of bed you have James.'

'I can roll it up and stick it in a cupboard.'

With that they sat down as the late night comedy shows played. Filia watched James more than the show. He seemed intent on laughing at the many pratcial jokes that appeared on the TV. She decided that she was being quiet and decided to break the ice. 'So James is your Sensei okay with teaching at his age.'

'Huh? Yeah Filia. He's the only person that I ever lost to. Some thugs were attacking the village near our old temple. He just ran up to them and punched the ground.  
They all fell like a sack of spuds.'

'What's his name?'

'Everyone just calls him Sensei. He says he forgot his name years ago.'

Filia frowned at this. But just then she felt really boiling and asked James if she could open the window. 'Yes summer is around. The days and nights get hotter.'

'The heat can get to people...'

The window was opened to let a cool summer breeze in. Filia then sat down and grabbed James left arm, she then wrapped it around her neck and rested her head on his chest.  
They sat laughing for a while as the comedy show unleashed punchline after punchline. Senseing that James was a little shy she began to push her shirt over his hand, near her bra. 'Uh...Filia..do you mind?'

'No I don't James.'

'Well if she said so.' James thought. He quickly took his hand out and put it under Filia's shirt. He brought her closer for a hug.  
Filia took the chance to run her hands under his own. She traced every inch of his toned chest.

The girl let herself out of the grip of James to unbutton her shirt. She then revealed her black bra with her ample C cup breasts hiding behind it.  
James said nothing, Filia lept at him and began to rub her breasts along his chest and on top of his face. 'Squish, squish!'

The kung fu kid took the chance to tickle Filia's armpits, she lept right off him like a cat on water. James went on the attack by putting his lips on top of hers.  
Filia broke off the kiss to yank off James t-shirt. The pair of them removed thier school uniforms slowly. Filia lept into the bed covers to hide her ample body.  
'Well what are you going to do James?'

James said nothing as he grabbed the bottom of the bed covers and crawled next to her. He then took into account all her details.  
Her bright little nipples, her moist and nice looking entrance. The plump curves that were on each side of her body. The long legs and cute feet that she had.  
'I...don't know if I can do this Filia.'

James rose out of the covers and avoided Filia's gaze. She rose up and put a hand on his back. 'We can...have fun in other ways James.'

'Like how?'

'Well teacher once talked about how a Woman's breasts can get larger if they are rubbed nice and gently. We could try that.'

'Well as long as you're okay with it.'

With that Filia turned around to hide her breasts as she slowly unhooked her bra. James waited until the exact momment when she removed her bra to pounce.  
Filia gasped as James held one breast in each of his hands. He began to rub them slowly in a clockwise manner. Filia needed to let out a soft moan at this.  
James buried his head into her long black mane, it smelled of strawberries. James used his fingers to rub her nipples up and down like a light switch.  
The girl then turned around to fully reveal them to James. 'Are...they okay?'

'Yeah they're great Filia.' James muttered as he traced his fingers along every inch of her chest.

'James..please put your mouth on them.'

The 16 year old placed his mouth on her right nipple slowly. He then moved his tongue up and down it, Filia moaned at this as she felt herself tingling everywhere.  
After this Filia told James not to move as she moved down under the covers. James gasped as Filia moved her breasts around the rod of James.  
'Ah...Filia! They're too soft stop!'

'Not on your behind James. Now hold still.'  
Filia moved her C cup breasts up and down. James could feel a massive build up at this great sensation. Filia increased her pace as James could not take it anymore.  
His rod shot out his bait and Filia moved to avoid getting it on her. She moved up back to James and looked at his tired, but happy face.

'Guess the heat got to us huh?' he said.

Filia moved close and kissed him with happiness. 'Yeah...That was fun James. Can I stay here?'

'Yeah...See you in the morning Filia.' James muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

Filia smiled before she too, joined in the slumber.

Well what do you think? I'll make another chapter soon. It might be after my birthday. See you then! 


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sun entered the small window of James's room. Filia's eyes slowly opened to reveal the toned chest of James.  
Birds were singing outside, Filia's mind played back the events of last night. 'Must have been in heat.'

James turned and slowy began to wake up. 'Morning Filia did you sleep well?'

Filia nodded and remembered they were both naked. 'Are you sure we...'

'No but it was close...Still you were great.'

'Yeah so what's going to happen today?'

James rose up from his covers halfway. He had a thinking face on.  
The kung fu kid then said 'Sensei is teaching class today. What do you have in mind?'

'Let's go for a walk in the park.'

They were silent as they heard footsteps up the stairs.  
'That's my Sensei, quick hide.'

Filia quietly hid in the nearby closet. James moved out of his bed and went to open the window.  
James's Sensei moved past his room without even stopping. Filia exited the wardrobe.  
'Under my window there's a ladder. Take it then meet up at the park at 10:00. See you soon.' James gave these objectives to her.

Filia nodded and muttered 'I love you.' as she went down the hidden escape route.

James smiled as he saw Filia run towards her home. She turned and blew a kiss to him.  
After that James greeted his Sensei as he always would.  
'Good morning Sensei. How was Ms Parasoul?'

'Good. How is your lady friend James?'

James had to turn bright red. 'No need to hide it James I was young once too.'  
Sensei then walked into his room laughing to himself. The young man shook his head and began to think about his outfit.  
He settled on his old jeans, the pair he wore when he battled Marie and the skull heart. The holes were patched up.  
For his top he setteled on his black t-shirt with a white dragon pattern around the neck. He put on his old red sneakers and lept out the window.

The sun was in the middle of the sky. Many people, young and old wandered the streets. James sighed in content and placed his hands in his pocktets.  
He walked down the road for a little while. 'Hey it's that kid!' he heard a pair of women say. The teen turned to see them. 'Was he the one who saved the city from the skull heart?' 'He's so young.'

James ran past the people to the entrance to the park. He bought an ice cream and sat on a nearby bench. His mind drifted to the events that happened.  
Meeting Filia, Meeting Parasoul, Meeting Ms Fortune, Defeating the skull heart and getting the girl. He blushed as he remembered last night.  
'I never thought that would happen so soon.' he said to himself.

'Thought about what James?' he heard a familar voice say.

He turned to look up then down. He nearly fell off the bench when he saw the head of Ms Fortune.  
'Ms Fortune! Don't do that!'

Nadia's head rolled around laughing until her body picked it up. 'So it's the hero of the year. How's your fame and "Fortune" coming along?'

James knew Nadia was using her bad puns again. He brushed it off with 'School's okay. We only opened our dojo last week and we got a huge amount of students.'

'What about Filia? You kids gettin along like little doggies?'

Ms Fortune said this like a western cowgirl. The teen repiled with 'Like a house on fire. I'm meeting her here in a little while.'

'Do you mind if I sat down?'

'You did'nt say a joke there so okay.'

Nadia sat down on the bench and sighed. 'Ever since that skull heart was blown to dust things have been quiet back home.'

'Where do you live?'

'Down in little innsmouth. Live above a diner. You should drop by.'

'Hey me and Filia stayed at an inn there a few weeks back.'

'Really? Were you two "Gettin physical"?'

'NO! We're too young for that!'

Nadia started laughing wildly. Her head rolled off into her lap. James sighed deeply, she was really testing his limit.  
But he knew better than to start a fight with her. His Sensei would give him a lecture all night.  
Ms Fortune saw that James was peeved. She lifted her hands up without making them fall to show she was sorry.  
'Peace James. I gotta go anyway, see ya later.' Nadia said as she walked down to little innsmouth.

James finished his ice cream as Filia arrived. She was no longer in her uniform. Her outfit was now a long cream dress with small flower patterns at the bottom.  
Bright pink sandals were on her feet. A large and happy grin covered her mouth. 'Like what you see?' she asked.

The kung fu kid got up and wrapped his arms around Filia's midsection. 'Yes I love what I see.'

The pair of them held hands and walked into the park. Many people were lying on the grass or playing with kites.  
They just walked down the gravel path until they spotted an empty bench. The two sat down and looked on at the park.  
'It's a great day eh James?'

'Yeah Filia, I've always loved sunny days.'

'Why's that?'

'...Becasue back when I could'nt see I was always able to look right at the sun and feel it's heat. Can't do that now I guess...'

'Are you okay James?'

'Yeah...I can see every little detail on you Filia.'

She sighed before giving the kung fu kid a happy and content kiss. They broke it and walked to a hill nearby. Filia sat down whereas James stood on the hill.  
'Hey James sit down I need your help with something.'

'Okay what is it?' James said as he sat in front of his girl.

Filia took out a small pink flower. 'Carol told me about how you can put flowers in your hair.'

'Don't think mine will hold it. So what do I do Filia?'

Filia layed on her belly on the grass. She explained it and James, after a few near epic fails he placed it on the right part of her hair.  
'There we go.'

'Thanks James.' Filia rolled over, careful not to ruin her flower. She grinned as she felt James stare at her chest.  
'Do you like what you see?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about Filia.'

'Liar pants on fire.

'Okay you got me. Guess my eyes are a little cheeky.'

Without warning Filia sat up and grabbed the head of James. She placed it inbetween her ample chest.  
'MRRRPH'

'Well you looked so you can feel James 'giggle'.'

'Well what are you two kids doing?' a familar voice asked them.

James turned to see Parasoul with her arms folded. 'Oh crap she might have seen the whole thing.' James muttered.

'What do we do?'

'That's easy RUN!'

The two teens bolted and Parasoul put a walkie talkie to her mouth. 'Fire number 13.'

There was a loud bang and James kept moving even though he got egg all over his back.

'God damm Ms Parasoul don't think it's over!'

Parasoul watched the two teens run off into the distance. A rare smile graced her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Filia ran right out the park. 'James you're shirt has egg yolk on it.'

'Yeah what was Parasoul thinking?'

'C'mon let's go into this alleyway.'

James hid behind Filia as he took his top off.  
'Can I turn around James?'

'I don't really have a choice.' the teen muttered as Filia slowly turned.

'Wow you look like a movie star James.'

'Well I feel like I'm in a movie. Where do you want to go now?'

'The arcade is nearby. Me and Samson paid a visit there one time.'

'Okay guess I'll need to chuck this shirt out. I thought Ms Parasoul was nicer than that.'

Filia put a calming hand on the back of James. He flung the shirt away and they walked to the arcade holding hands.  
Many boys and girls ran around getting change and buying drinks. Filia pointed to a arcade machine in the corner.  
'I tried this one.' Filia said.

The arcade game was Blazblue Continum Shift. 'You tried this before James?'

'Not really I heard about back home in a magazine.'

'Well let's play then.'

Filia went with Noel while James felt risky. He used Relius Clover (Which is my sub BTW)  
'Gun in your face!' Filia yelled.

James said nothing, he was focused like he was in a real fight.  
'Don't do it James.'

'Come why don't you show me...The valor of your soul. Astral finish!'

'That was a tad creepy...' James noted the way Relius did his astral move.

Filia playfully hit James on his left arm to get his attention. She then pointed over to where Ms. Fortune was.  
James got an idea and walked up to her 'Hi Ms Fortune. I need a favor from you.'

Nadia shook her head 'Sorry kid but nothing in life is free. Except life.'

'But I need to get payback on Parasoul-san.'

Ms Fortune turned and had a smile on her face. 'Why did you not day so? Okay head to the river bridge. I got an idea.'

She ran off and left Filia alone with him. 'What have you done?' she asked.

'Enlisted the help of a thief it looks like.' he muttered.

The pair moved to the brige as Ms Fortune asked. They noticed Parasoul on a boat, she was being looked after in every way be her egrets. The cat girl arrived holding a small jukebox in her hands. 'Come give me a hand with this before mine fall off!' she yelled.

The kung fu kid saw what Naida had planned. He went to help her and said to Filia 'Get Parasoul's attention.'

Filia yelled at Parasoul and she looked up at the bridge. 'Hey Dancing queen. We clubbed our money and got you a jukebox!' James and Ms Fortune said at the same time.

The jukebox made a large hole in the boat. 'Help the Princess!' all the egrets cried out as they became a human ladder to her Parasoul to safety.

'Let's go Filia!' James yelled as he took her by tha hand and ran away. Nadia waved goodbye to James and left.

'Where are we going?' Filia asked.

'Back to my place I guess.' James muttered 


End file.
